1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to code practice apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus incorporating a flashing light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems for code practice have included visual as well as audible signals. However, those employing visual signals have typically been unusually complex in their design. There has, therefore, been a need for a relatively simple code practice apparatus which generates visual signals in response to conventionally generated coded signals.